Ready Or Not
by X.WolfMovement.X
Summary: When Principal Perry was done wanting "hush" money, things turn upside down. Now upon having three new girls in the house, the lab rats and the new girls don't exactly see eye to eye. What happens when the girls uncover the lab rats secrets and they uncover their's? Now they each have to keep one another's secret a secret and fight from evil while doing so. Are both teams ready?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note - **_Hey guys, so this is my first lab rats fanfiction story. I've did other fanfics but only for Austin & Ally. Im going to make an effort to finish this. No matter how long it takes. Anyways, let me know what you guys think and r&r when your done. Enjoy!_

* * *

_Chapter 1 - No Ordinary Girls_

* * *

_Alli's POV_

I lay on my back floating in the water. I close my eyes and sigh. I just listen to my surroundings and take them in while I can. This might be the last time I ever get to do this. I open my eyes and examine my tail. Yeah I have a tail, its the most important part in being a mermaid. Long story short, while on vacation with our parents on some island, my sisters and I stumbled upon a cave and fell in the pool part. It was actually Dani that got too close to the edge and almost fell in. Skylar and I quickly lend a hand so she wouldn't fall. Turns out she still fell in but pulled both of us with her so we all fell in. After that we ended up with tails, powers, and crystal necklaces that represent each power we have. I have a dark blue colored crystal to represent freezing, Skylar has a light blue colored crystal to represent water, and Dani has a red one to represent heat.

"Alli!" Sky called.

"Is it time?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, its time." She confirmed.

I took one last look around and we super swam to shore. This would be the last time we would be on this beach. Sky reached out her hand waiting for me to accept. I grabbed her hand and we ran back to where Dani was. Back to where we used to call "home" was no longer a home but now a memory that will be forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note - **_Hey guys, I knew this story wasn't going to get a lot / any reviews at all but I just wanted to try it anyway. If people are even reading, heres chapter 2! So please when you finish, r&r. Enjoy! :)_

* * *

_Chapter 2 - And The Truth Is...?_

* * *

_Alli's POV_

"Girls!" Our mother said calling us down.

"Be right there in a minute!" I answered back for all of us.

I hopped on my suitcase trying to get it to shut.

"Assistance much?" Dani asked smirking.

"No, I got this." I fired back.

I hopped off and finally got it to zip shut.

"Ha!"

She rolled her eyes and pulled her suitcase handle up. My childish manor quickly turned serious and I stood up straighter.

"You guys got everything?"

"Yep," I got back in reply.

"Alright, lets go." I let them go in front of me. I scanned the room for the last time and shut the light off. I gently close the door behind me and make my way downstairs to where Dani and Sky are.

"So girls listen up. I'll be sending you to live with my sister Terry in Mission Creek." She starts.

"Of course you are." I say rolling my eyes.

She sighs, "Its for the best Alli."

"Our best or your best?" I spat.

"Your best! Look, things have been hard ever since your father left the picture. I'm just doing the best I can." She said quietly.

"Why can you just up and move us like you always do!" I snarled. "New job, new house. And you figure it only lasts for about four months then its back to moving again. No time to make friends. Even if we do, we just have to leave again. Its like a routine now. So c'mon, why not continue putting us through the pain of moving every four months and then being home by ourselves and basically raising each other!" I yelled.

"Alli!" Sky yelled. "Watch it."

"Oh please. I knew you would take her side! You always do!" I yelled at her. "Us raising each other is her 'doing her best'!? Well then if that's the case, I don't want to be apart of a family where it barely looks like I have one in the first place! I'm outta here." I grabbed my suitcase and left out the house slamming the door behind me. Leave it up to me to be the only one defending myself. _Miss Independent strikes again_.

_Skylar's POV_

I looked at mom and she had tears clouding her vision. I handed her a box of tissues and she gave me a teary smile.

"Why did dad leave?" Dani asked all of a sudden.

"Dani!" I scolded.

"No Sky, its fine. He left because...um, because..." She trailed off as if the sentence would finish itself.

Dani got up, suspicious. "Why can't you look me in the eyes?"

"Now Dani-" Mom started but got interrupted.

"Exactly. What dad said was true! You cheated on him and he left! You tried to say it was all his fault and that he cheated on you! Now I know the truth." Dani grabbed her suitcase and stormed out.

Instead of trying to go after her, I looked at mom. "Is that true?"

She didn't look me in the eyes. That confirmed my question. I grabbed my suitcase.

"Sky where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm leaving. I can't believe you lied to us. Now I don't know who I can trust anymore." I said hurt. I grabbed my suitcase and ran out.

The car that was taking us to the airport was already out front. Alli and Dani were in the backseat lost in thoughts. I put my suitcase in the trunk and climbed in the back. The car ride was silent; so silent you could hear a pin drop.

I opened my mouth to say something but words never came out. I felt like a fish out of water. My mouth was dry and my throat was sore. I wanted nothing more than to get to Mission Creek and finally meet Terry then settle in.

We had never met her before. In fact, we didn't know she existed until recently. She was just another secret mom kept away from us. I said the word bitterly in my head. I was feeling so many mixes of different emotions that my head started to hurt. I was more hurt and confused than anything. My confusion and hurt turned to anger. I tried to control myself and push all thoughts of our mother away. Good thing I didn't have Dani's heat power. I would've probably accidentally burn a hole in the seat. Either that or melt it.

Speaking of which, I looked over at Dani. She still seemed to be in her own world. Chances are she's mad or upset so it's best to leave her in Dani Land for right now. I looked to my right and snuck a glance at Alli. She looks the most upset. She's making that upset ness turn into frustration. I have a feeling when we get to Mission Creek, none of us are going to be the same; _especially_ not Alli.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note** - _Hey guys, first off, I'd like to give a huge thanks to __**Catfloppy24**__! Thanks for your encouragement and support. I agree, once I get more chapters then hopefully more reviews will pour in. Thanks again! :)_

_**Guest **__- yes, basically. They have all their powers but I changed it up with the whole full moon thing. _

_Well, enough of me talking. Chapter 3! Enjoy!(:_

* * *

_Chapter 3 - Principal Perry_

* * *

_Skylar's POV_

The plane ride was surprisingly very short. None of us talked to each other. Alli's body language was different. So were Dani and mines. Hers though was more solid and almost...stiff. Its like she was a robot. Making little movements and really quiet. Dani's was more cautious. She was very alert. She payed close attention to everything around her. Mine on the other hand was...well I didn't know how I was acting. All I know is none of us are talking to each other. Its not because we didn't want to, its just there was nothing left to say. Everything that needed to be said was pretty much said.

Alli quickly stopped and scanned the room. When she found what she was looking for, she quickly headed in that direction. Dani and I followed close behind, confused. She sat down on a chair and bent over to tie her shoe. When she was done, she stood up and grabbed her suitcase handle again. I could tell she was thinking about something because whatever she was thinking about obviously wasn't a happy memory. I could tell by the way she had her suitcase handle clenched in her palm. The grip was so tight her knuckles began to turn white.

We all came to a halt. We each started scanning the room too see where Terry was. Dani must've found her because she started heading that direction. I looked the way we were heading and saw a sign that said _Mary_. That's our mothers name.

"Ah so you squat mugs must be Allison, Skylar, and Danielle." She said as we came to a stop.

"It's Alli, Sky, and Dani." Dani corrected.

"Who cares bulldogs." She responded.

"You must be Terry." Alli deadpanned.

"Hey, that's Principal Perry to you!"

"Principal?" We all exclaimed.

"Yeah, your mom didn't mention that?"

"She didn't mention a lot of things," Dani said under her breath.

I elbowed her and answered Principal Perry's question. "No, she didn't. She actually didn't mention much about you at all."

Dani rolled her eyes from me nudging her.

"Lets go trash bags! Your taking away from my quality cat time! Oh and here's what you should know, I'm your worst nightmare." She grinned.

"Excuse me ma'am," a voice interrupted.

"What do yoou want squat mug?"

_She talks that way to adults?_

"You car is about to be towed." He glared.

"Towed!?" She exclaimed. She pushed the guy aside and broke into a run.

"We'd better follow her, she's really sweating out that pantsuit." I said looking disgusted.

"Yeah, let's go." Dani agreed.

We ran after principal Perry.

"Wait up!" I called.

"Hurry up! There's a mall at the finish court! Go go go!"

"No there isn't; just your car which is bad enough." Alli remarked.

"Just get in before I change my mind." She glared.

We ran faster and hurried in the car. The door was half shut before she sped off. We screamed and Dani pulled the door fully shut.

"Wow." Alli said.

"Hey where's the tow person? I see the truck but no person." Dani questioned.

"I tackled him- I mean he left. Nah, who am I kidding? I tackled him." She laughed.

"And you _won?_"

"Well duh clouds! How else do you think I'd be driving a cat, clouds, and a boy home right now. There's more to this little lady than just pantsuits!"

"Boy!?" Dani exclaimed. She balled up her fist and Alli dove over her and grabbed her hand.

"Calm down hot head. I was called a cat." Alli rolled her eyes.

"Better than being called a boy." Dani glared at principal Perry.

"What's with all the cat litter and cookie crumbs?" I asked horrified.

"The cats really enjoy car rides. Maybe a little too much. And what a girl can't get hungry?" She shrugged.

"How hungry do you get!?" Dani asked picking up a wrapper with crumbs spilling out. "Ew!"

"Look rat chews, we're here! Stop complaining! You complain worst than my mother." She rolled her eyes.

Alli opened the door and we all got out on her side. We shook our suitcases on the pavement to rid all the cookie crumbs and cat litter.

"Ew!" I shrieked.

"Toughen up cupcake! I've seen pencils more tougher than you!" She commented.

I glared at her and pulled the handle up on my suitcase. We followed Perry in her house and Alli screamed!

"Oh my goodness woman! What're you lonely!?"

"No!" She defended. "Well something like that." She mumbled under her breath.

"Anyway, since the stairs are to far and I don't feel like showing you where your room is; I'll just tell you." She grinned.

"Excuse me did you just say _room_? As in _one_?" Dani asked about freak out.

"Yeah," she nodded. "So?"

"Oh no. I can't share a room with these two!" She screeched.

"Lower it down bat boy, you'll live. Besides, I shared a cell in prison and I'm fine."

"You went to _prison_?" Alli asked.

"Up stairs second door on the left. Go!" She yelled.

We all grabbed our suitcases and scrambled up the stairs. Living with principal Perry is definitely going to be..._something_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note** - _Hey guys! I just wanna shout out_ _Zanzibaby_! _Thanks for reading / liking it! Awe, thank you.(: & thanks again, lol i was really pleased myself with chapter 3. I tried really hard to nail Perry's character_. _Lol, i will & you're right. I love h20 too! Guest - thanks so much! & more chapters will come. (: I also wanna say sorry for not updating in a while, I was on vacation and I still am. I just need to update now._

* * *

_Chapter 4 - First Day Of School_

* * *

**Dani's POV**

"Get up carrot tops!" A voice screamed from outside the door.

"Ah!" I yelled rolling off the bed. Two more sounds followed and I knew Alli and Sky had fallen too.

The door opened and Perry stood in the doorway with a pot and a pan.

"Okay first off, what time is it? And secondly, why do you have a pot and a pan?" Alli asked.

"6:45 and to wake you drain bunnies."

"6:45!?" Sky piped up. "Why?!"

"You're like a drill sergeant but _worse_." I remarked.

She glared at me but answered Sky. "I was going to say you have 15 minutes to get ready but thanks to miss grease monkey over here, you have 10."

"10 minutes for the three of us!?" Alli yelled. "That's not fair!"

"Life's unfair pork chop. Besides like I said, I'm your worst nightmare." She evilly grinned and left the room.

As soon as she left, Alli and Sky started glaring at me.

"I know this is bad but 10 minutes now blame later." I said trying to change their minds.

"You're going to school by the way!" Perry called from downstairs.

"Ugh!" We all replied back in sync.

_Alli's POV_

We finished with two minutes to spare.

"I think we did a pretty good job considering we had 10 minutes." Sky said.

"Yeah thanks to _somebody_..." I looked at Dani.

"Hey, no need to play the blame game here." Dani defended.

"Let's go meat heads!" Perry yelled.

We all rolled our eyes and grabbed our book bags. We piled in the car with disgust.

"When are you going to vacuum out your car?" I asked.

"When the mayor undoes his restraining order." She said simply.

"I guess that's never." Dani said amused.

"Watch it bat boy." Perry warned.

"For the last time; IM NOT A BOY!" Dani yelled.

"Ah who cares?" Perry shrugged.

Dani glared at Perry and Sky and I watched amused.

We thankfully arrived at school and ran out the car.

"Listen up mop buckets, when around others call me Principal Perry got it?"

Before we could respond she cut us off.

"Good." She walked off in the direction of the school and we just stood there dumfounded.

"I never will understand that woman." Sky commented.

We made our way to the school. I pulled the front door open and we walked in amazed.

I looked around in awe but I quickly hid it. From now on, I'm a completely different person. I won't be fooled easily and I won't get hurt as easily. Its simple logic: if I don't care, then I don't get hurt. So now I won't care.

I looked to my left and saw a group of people. It was three boys and one girl. There was a really tall boy with warm brown eyes and the perfect hair and he was just over all handsome. He was wearing a red and grey t-shirt, black jeans, and red shoes. The boy next to him was shorter with spikey kind of hair and he was wearing a blue and white button down with a grey shirt underneath it, blue jeans, and grey shoes. The boy next to him was scrawny and tall. He had on a grey shirt with striped colored sleeves and brown shoes.

The last one in the group was the girl. She had on a black tank top with a creme cardigan, black skinny jeans, creme wedges, and a gold double ring that read "kiss", and her hair was pulled to the side in a waved side ponytail. They were all laughing with each other and having fun. I quickly took my attention away from them and focused it back on my sisters. I didn't say a word and started towards the office. They both followed without a word.

"Can I help you?" The secretary said with attitude.

"We're new here," Dani snapped.

"Schedules please." Sky cut in.

She rolled her eyes and starting typing on her computer. I looked over at them shocked. Dani has became snappy and sassy meanwhile Sky became careless and rebel type. I on the other hand was a combination of all three. I was snappy, sassy, a rebel, and very careless.

She slammed the schedules down on the table and I snapped out my trance.

"Schedules, locker numbers, and the names of the people who're going to be showing you around. Principal Perry's request. Anything else?"

"Uh-"

"Good now goodbye." She happily waved us out the office and went back to the computer.

We all stood outside the office quietly wondering what to do next.

**_Chase's POV_**

Adam, Leo, Bree and I were all standing by Bree's locker talking and laughing. Suddenly we all got called to the office. We looked at each other confused and made our way to the office.

"Um, you wanted to see us?" Bree asked as soon as we entered.

"Have a seat, Principal Perry will be with you in just a minute." The secretary said.

We did as told and took a seat next to each other.

"Hello aliens!" Principal Perry cheered.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well it might be the fact that we have new students." She said happily.

"Wait why would you-" Leo started.

"Wait for it." Bree said.

"Or just maybe the fact that _you_ three knuckle heads have to show them around!" She said laughing dramatically.

"And here it is." I finished.

"Why?" Adam questioned.

"Because I don't feel like it," she shrugged her shoulders. "Here."

She handed each of us a yellow sticky note. It had the names of the new kids we were showing around.

"Have fun and get to class Dooley!" She scolded.

Leo ran out the office and to his class while Adam, Bree, and I walked out looking for the new kids.

_Alli's POV_

The same group I saw from earlier stepped out the office with the same colored sticky notes as us. The tall boy approached me and smiled.

"Are you Allison?"

I tried so hard not to say something snarky but it came out anyway.

"Its _Alli_."

"My bad." He quickly apologized. "Hey Chase, Bree I found them!" He called to the other boy and girl.

"Danielle?" The boy who I now know as Chase called out.

"Its _Dani_." She corrected.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Skyl-" the girl Bree started.

"Don't even finish that sentence. I'd stop it at _Sky_ if I were you." Sky said warningly.

Bree looked taken aback.

"Lets get this started." I said. "Enough of my time is already being wasted."

They proceeded with the tour and that's when I started half listening.

"Okay Alli?" Adam said.

"Huh?" I tuned back in.

"You weren't listening," he sighed.

Normally I'd feel bad for not listening but now I just don't care. "Nope not at all." I smirked.

He rolled his eyes and continued talking and that's when I continued not listening.

"And that concludes the end of our tour," Chase finished up. "You're lockers are down the hall and to the left."

"See ya!" Sky cheered and started towards her locker.

Dani and I followed without a word.

**_Sky's POV_**

"Finally, lunch time!" I sighed. "My favorite subject."

"You know lunch isn't a subject _Skylar_." Dani deadpanned.

"Well _Danielle_," I retorted. "That's where your wrong."

"Guys stop." Alli chimed in.

"C your way out of this conversation _Allison_!" We yelled at her.

"Like I haven't heard that one before." She glared then rolled her eyes.

"Let's just go to lunch." Dani said.

We agreed silently and made our way to the cafeteria. We joined the lunch line and got our food. We scanned the room for a place to sit. We saw an empty table near the entrance and sat down. Adam, Bree, and Chase walked in with a scrawny looking boy and entered the line.

I turned back around to my tray until I felt a presence behind me.

I turned around to come face to face with Chase.

"Can we _help_ you?" Alli piped up.

"We were wondering if we could sit with you guys? Oh and this is our brother Leo by the way." Bree introduced/asked.

Before anything was said, Alli got up and Bree wasn't paying attention and Bree spilled her smoothie all down Alli's favorite shirt.

"Ugh!" Alli screamed. She glared daggers at Bree.

"Im so sorry!" Bree apologized. "Can I get you some napkins?!"

"You know what," Alli said wiping chunks of strawberry and banana off her. "Why don't you guys take a seat and I'll go get some napkins and clean myself up."

"Wow, thanks Alli." Chase said.

"No problem." She tightly smiled.

To them it was a normal smile but Dani and I know better. It was a tight smile with a hidden smirk behind it. With Alli, she doesn't get revenge; she gets **_even_**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note - **_**Hello people of fanfiction! How are you today? Anyways, again shout out too Zanzibaby! Thank you so much, & me too a little , i try my hardest , & thanks again . & great idea, i'll try too add as much action , longer chapters without giving anything away. things start too really pick up in chapter 6 or 7 . its gets more dialogue & action as they start interaction with one another more. But thanks again for your reviewing & help .**_

* * *

_Chapter 5 - Frozen Shut & Frenemies To Enemies _

* * *

_Alli's POV_

I really think Dani and Sky picked up on my "smile". I was planning to get even with Bree. I mean seriously every time there's a new girl, something ALWAYS happens too them. Wether its a spilled smoothie, lunch tray, tormented, or even getting their books knocked out their hands; its always something. I promised myself I wouldn't get fooled or hurt easily and that's what I plan to do.

I wiped myself off and went back in the lunch line and got a smoothie. I wasn't going too pour it on Bree, that would be too predictable and obvious. I would get her back when she, Dani, and Sky least expect it.

**Dani's POV**

Alli returned to the table with a banana smoothie.

_She wouldn't_. I thought.

All thoughts of her pouring it on Bree went out the window when she simply sat down and continued to drink it.

"Again, I'm so sorry Alli." Bree apologized.

"It's okay Bree," she laughed. "Accidents happen."

I looked at her stunned out my chair.

"Something wrong?" She asked me from across the table.

All eyes were on me and I just blinked and responded. "All good over here."

"And you Sky?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Um, fine." She said unsure of her answer.

Alli was too but decided to drop it.

The bell rung signaling lunch was over. Alli, Sky, and I grabbed our trays and dumped them in the garbage.

"Okay what the hell was that back there!?" I questioned quietly.

"Nothing," she shrugged.

"Uh it was something!" Sky retorted.

"Uh it was nothing." She mocked our voices.

"We know you; this isn't like you. You wouldn't miss a chance to get even." I sighed.

"Well then maybe you don't know me as good as you thought!" She snapped and turned on her heel.

"Oh and fyi," she said turning back around. "I'm not the same girl that I was before we got here." And with that she turned on her heel and walked away.

Sky and I exchanged worried glances. Then a thought crossed my mind. What Alli just said proved that she changed; we all did.

"She's right you know." Sky spoke up.

"I know," I admitted.

"We all did..." She trailed off.

I was about too respond when I heard commotion outside the cafeteria.

"What's going on?" Sky asked.

"No clue." I responded and we both rushed out the cafeteria to see a big crowd around Bree's locker.

Sky and I pushed our way through the crowd and too Bree.

"What happened!?" I questioned.

"I don't know," she said panicked. "I just came out here and my locker was _frozen_ shut!"

"Frozen shut?!" Sky repeated through gritted teeth.

"How did this happen?" She whispered looking at her locker shocked and upset.

"Alli!" Sky and I both whisper - yelled.

We pushed through the crowd and went too Alli's locker.

I pushed her locker door shut and she smirked.

"Can I help you?"

"Why would you freeze Bree's locker shut!" I yelled.

"Well like you said before; I never miss a chance to get even." She smiled and tossed her hair over her shoulder. She looked in Bree's direction and smiled happily. She strutted away and to her next class.

"Great. Just great." Sky rolled her eyes.

"I can melt the ice and unthaw her locker but there's too many people around." I whispered to Sky.

"Distraction?"

"Yeah." I replied.

"I'm on it." Sky said heading towards the cafeteria.

"GET TO CLASS FISH STICKS!" Principal Perry yelled. We all scattered out the halls and too class. My next class was math with Chase and Sky had history with Bree.

I made it to my math class the same time as Chase. I took my seat and Chase took his next to me.

"Is Bree okay?" I whispered so we wouldn't get caught talking.

"Yeah, just surprised and a little upset but she'll be fine." He whispered back.

I nodded and pulled out my math book. The teacher assigned us some problems to do and I went through them quickly. I started slowing down when I was halfway through them. I got stuck on one of the problems and sighed frustratedly.

"What's wrong?" Chase chuckled.

"I'm just stuck on number 25." I sighed.

"That one!?" He laughed loudly grabbing everyone's attention. "That's too easy."

"Maybe for you, not so much for me," I said through gritted teeth. "Nothing to see here people." I rolled my eyes.

Chase kicked his feet up on the desk and snorted. "How are you even in advanced math?"

This statement really angered me. Who does he think he is? I tried to keep my hands open because if I balled them up then I'd burn something.

"Know what Chase!?" I said loudly again catching everyone's attention. "I can't believe you're failing this class!"

"What?" He shot up out his seat.

"Yes, its true ladies and gentleman. Chase isn't as great as you thought. He's failing math!" I wailed loudly.

Everyone bursted into laughter and Chase's face blushed red from embarrassment.

I leaned down to the level of his face and glared. "How's that for not knowing number 25?" I snapped.

I snatched my book bag off the floor and walked out the room no longer caring about class. I had no idea where I was going but I damn sure know it wasn't back too math class.

_Alli's POV_

I kicked my feet up on the desk. History was boring the hell outta me. Bree and Sky were also in this class. Adam was too, he was seated behind me.

Bree was in the back to the left and Sky was in the front next to some girl named Caitlin. I ripped a piece of paper from my notebook and snatched a pen from my bag. I wrote down a love letter to Adam from Nicole. I purposely got up to throw something away and dropped it next to her desk. I sat back down and watched from a distance.

She bent down to pick up her pencil and saw the letter. She picked it up and examined it. She got up and set it down on Adam's desk.

"What's this?" He asked picking it up.

I turned my body around and leaned my elbows on his desk.

"Looks like somebody likes you."

He read the letter and his face flushed a bright red. He flipped to a clean page in his notebook and started writing down what I assumed was a reply. I turned back around and kicked my feet up on the desk.

"Can you give this to Nicole?" He asked tapping my shoulder.

"Airplane, paper ball, what?"

"Feet would be nice." He commented.

I rolled my eyes and took my feet off the desk. I stood in front of Nicole's desk and slammed the letter down grabbing her attention. She rolled her eyes and read the letter. I plopped back down in my chair and smiled. My damage here is done.

**Sky's POV**

I was seated in my history class next to a girl named Caitlin. She was a pretty interesting girl although we got along quite well. She mentioned something about being best friends with Bree but I didn't pay that much attention. She wrote down her number and invited me too a mall date next weekend. She said her and Bree were going to go but she changed her mind and chose me instead. I smirked and went back to my history textbook. Looks like _I_ just made a new bestie.

_**Chase's POV**_

After the bell rang ending math class, I was the first one out my seat and out the door. I was set on a mission to find Danielle. She wouldn't escape the wrath of Chase that easily. I was walking down the hall and decided to stop at Bree's locker. I saw that her locker had melted and Adam and Leo were gathered around. Leo looked happy, Adam on the other hand looked furious, he _never _looks this way and Bree looked equally pissed. I went over to her locker to investigate.

"Why are you happy and why do you two look like you wanna tear out someone's kidneys?"

"Well Janelle-"

"Yeah who cares!" Bree interrupted. Quite loudly might I add.

"Allison is a heartless human being! That's what happened!" Adam said in frustration.

"At least she isn't a no good evil backstabbing best friend stealer!" Bree ranted.

"Am I the topic of discussion again? Wow I just can't help myself." Alli said smugly.

Adam almost lunged forward until I stepped in front of him and tried my best to hold him back. With someone that contains super strength, this wasn't easy. Leo and Bree stepped in and we were able to somewhat hold Adam back.

"What happened?" I asked Alli but looked at Adam.

"Fake love letter," she shrugged. "No biggie."

Adam glared and we still where holding him back.

Skylar and Danielle appeared and Bree let go of Adam to confront Skylar.

"Well if it isn't the backstabbing best friend stealer!" Bree yelled and almost pounced. I let go of Adam and grabbed onto Bree.

"Leo get Adam."

"Are you kidding me?! That's like a puppy taking on a shark!" He cried. He still tired his best to hold back Adam while my grip was tight on Bree. Once I talked to Bree and calmed her down, she helped Leo with Adam. I took notice of Danielle and glared daggers. She smirked and that's when it was my turn to get held back.

Adam picked me up over his shoulder and refused to put me down until I calmed down. I rolled my eyes and calmed down. He set me back down and I regained my composure. They laughed and walked away like they almost didn't just get into a fight.

One's thing for sure: there's something weird about those girls. Especially Alli and with me being the incredibly smart person I am; _I_ intend to figure it out.


End file.
